Jungle
by Harii is moody
Summary: Partir avec Makki et Mattsun en vacances avait été une très mauvaise idée, surtout quand il était perdu au milieu de la jungle face à un individu surement adapte de l'anthropophagie. OS, UA


_**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Haikyuu et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Avant-propos :**_

 _1- J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour en écrivant cet OS, seulement je suis le genre de débile qui rigole quand elle entend le mot fougère donc il est fort possible que ce qui me fait rire ne marche pas sur vous, désolé._

 _2- Cet OS mériterait une énième correction, mais après avoir passé plusieurs heures dessus je fais une légère overdose, donc désolé (encore) pour les fautes qui doivent encore s'y trouver et les tournures de phrases un peu bizarres._

 _3- Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin._

* * *

Il se réveilla en sentant le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Une légère douleur pulsait dans sa tête, faut avouer qu'il avait un peu abusé de la Tequila et autre alcool local, dont il avait déjà oublié les différents noms.

Il attrapât son téléphone et vérifia l'heure, 11 h 37, il était donc temps de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas maladroit les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, entra sans toqué, de toute façon ses potes étant des mecs ils n'avaient rien qu'il n'ait déjà vu, ou touché par ailleurs.

Le reflet de Makki le suivit du regard pendant son trajet vers les toilettes.

« Bien dormi » lui demanda son ami.

« À merveille »

Après s'être légèrement débarbouillés, et surtout, après avoir enfilé des vêtements à la propreté douteuse, les deux amis allèrent sur la terrasse de l'hôtel ou ils purent commander un déjeuner. Alors qu'il finissait son café Mattsun posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il s'était levé.

« Oikawa n'est toujours pas rentré ? »

« Il nous aurait déjà fait un scandale si ça avait été le cas. »

« Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter ? Enfin, il est parti il y a plus de 10 heures maintenant. »

Makki haussa les épaules et il avait sûrement raison de ne pas se tracasser pensa Mattsun, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Oikawa se perdait quelque part après les avoir écouté, comme d'habitude il allait réapparaître dans 2 ou 3 heures et leurs faire une petite crise. Et s'il n'était toujours pas là ce soir, alors ils auraient encore le temps d'appeler la police.

Ils allèrent à la piscine sans plus une pensée pour leur ami.

* * *

Il était crevé, tous ses membres étaient lourds et douloureux, il avait de plus en plus de vertiges, la faim lui tenaillait l'estomac et sa gorge le brûlait tellement il était assoiffé. Alors qu'il écrasât machinalement un énième moustique, il avait arrêté de les compter au bout du soixante-septième, Oikawa se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter de partir en vacances avec Makki et Mattsun.

Ça avait été une très mauvaise idée, ces vacances étaient un véritable désastre.

Ils étaient arrivés il y a moins de sept jours et Oikawa avait déjà eu le plaisir de devoir passer les 3 premiers jours enfermés dans sa chambre d'hôtel à cause d'une gastro, des locaux lui avait volé son iPhone, qu'il avait d'ailleurs acheté il n'y a que 3 mois, et avant hier il s'était endormi à côté de la piscine, en pleine après-midi, récoltant au réveille un magnifique coup de soleil.

Et maintenant, comble du malheur, le voilà perdu dans une jungle inconnue et tout ça à cause de ses deux amis.

Bon, il devait avouer qu'il devait arrêter de croire sur parole ceux-ci quand ils lui réveillèrent l'emplacement d'un ancien crash de soucoupe volante, en particulier s'ils avaient plusieurs verres de tequila dans le nez.

Il avouerait aussi que partir en plein milieu de la nuit à la recherche du dit emplacement était une très mauvaise idée, surtout quand on n'a pas les pensées très claires.

Par contre, ses deux amis étaient coupables de pas l'avoir arrêté, c'était donc de leurs fautes si Oikawa était perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Alors qu'il commençait à maudire la descendance de Makki, il aurait tout le temps de maudire celle de Mattsun après, il se prit le pied dans une racine qu'il n'avait pas vu, car ayant des occupations beaucoup plus importantes. Quand son visage rencontrât le sol, les larmes se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues, et ce pour deux raisons.

Premièrement, il n'en pouvait plus, avait mal partout, était fatigué, son corps devait être recouvert d'au moins une centaine de piqûres de moustique et il voyait déjà la police prévenir ses parents en leur expliquant qu'on l'avait retrouvé au bout de 2 semaines mort dans d'atroce souffrance, oui, en cet instant Oikawa était vraiment pessimiste.

Deuxièmement, son nez n'avait pas apprécié le choc, il lui faisait encore plus mal que le reste de son corps, c'était peu dire et du sang s'écoulait de chaque narine, pitié, se dit-il, faite qu'il ne soit pas défiguré à vie.

Ce serait la pire des choses qu'il pourrait lui arriver, même la mort serait préférable à cela, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa avant d'apercevoir une silhouette.

Il aurait sûrement été très content de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver son chemin, oui il aurait été content, si la silhouette était plus habillée et surtout si elle ne tenait pas en main un long bâton bien affûté.

Alors soit il était tombé sur un drôle de personnage aimant les pagnes et chassant de la volaille, était-il seulement possible de trouver de la volaille dans une jungle, Oikawa décida qu'il irait chercher la réponse à cette question une fois rentrer à l'hôtel, après tout il pourrait assurément découvrir des choses follement intéressantes sur la faune locale.

Ou soit la présence de l'individu signifiait juste qu'il venait de pénétrer dans le territoire d'une tribu cannibale, car tout le monde le sait chaque jungle se voit habitée par un peuple extrêmement barbare qui adoraient manger les touristes, et toute autre personne s'approchant un peu trop près de leurs zones de chasse, et cela autour d'un grand feu de camp, et même si ça avait l'air très convivial, Tooru ne désirait pas spécialement vivre cette expérience, surtout s'il finissait une pomme dans la bouche.

D'ailleurs, lui ferait-on prendre un bain aromatique ou la viande humaine était-elle assez parfumée que pour en avoir besoin ? Et était-il vrai que lorsqu'on cuisait un corps humain celui-ci sentait le cochon grillé ? Voilà encore deux choses qu'Oikawa devrait aller vérifier.

Il devait avouer finalement il préférait être défiguré que d'être mangé, de toute façon un nez de nos jours ça se refait facilement, suffit d'avoir un bon chirurgien et le tour est joué.

Il se mit debout le plus délicatement possible, gardant en vue l'inquiétante silhouette, qui était, il devait l'avouer, plutôt bien foutue.

Il reculât, un pied après l'autre, fallait pas être brusque et il préférait avoir l'homme dans son champ de vision, il avait entendu dire que les bêtes sauvages attaquaient lorsqu'on leur tournait le dos, peut-être étais-ce aussi le cas des cannibales.

Il put reculer d'un bon mètre avant d'être stoppé par un tronc, forcément, il était dans une jungle, cela aurait été trop beau qu'il n'ait aucun arbre sur son chemin. N'ayant toujours pas oublié sa chute, il préféra jeter un regard au sol, histoire d'éviter une racine sournoise.

Il ne put empêcher le petit cri très aigu de sortir de sa bouche, l'autre était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Comment cet individu avait-il pu aller si vite et surtout comment avait-il pu se déplacer sans un bruit ? Était-ce une technique ancestrale qu'ils se transmettaient de génération en génération, la technique ultime pour attraper sa proie ? Quitte à mourir, se dit Oikawa, autant le faire de la manière la plus digne qu'il connaissait, en fuyant. Ses talents à la course allaient enfin lui servir, enfin s'il en avait, il l'espérait et il espérait aussi que l'autre n'en avait pas.

Il évita deux troncs, sauta au-dessus d'une énorme racine, chassa l'immense araignée qui venait d'atterrir sur l'épaule, et ce sans pleurer, merci l'adrénaline.

Mais tous ses efforts ne l'empêchèrent pas de se faire plaquer au sol. Avait-il affaire à un catcheur ? Étaient-ils du genre à attendrir la viande encore vivante ? Si c'était le cas, il était face à de vrais barbares, enfin un pour l'instant !

Il sentit son sang s'écouler à nouveau de son nez, putain de karma... Le poids de l'autre l'empêchait de respirer correctement, surtout qu'il commençait une crise de panique, tout ça c'était trop pour lui, sérieusement il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait juste pouvoir rentrer chez lui, regarder Alien bien emmitouflé dans un plaid pendant que sa mère préparait un bon repas...

Sa tête tournait, sa vision se faisait de plus en plus floue, ses poumons brûlaient, il était maintenant incapable d'inspirer, un torrent de larmes s'échappa de ses paupières et alors qu'il essayait inutilement de remplir son système respiratoire de cet oxygène nécessaire à la vie, il ne sentit pas l'inconscience prendre possession de son corps.

* * *

La première chose dont il prit conscience en se réveillant fut qu'il était allongé sur des feuilles, enfin ça avait la texture des feuilles, mais elles semblaient travaillées, tressées sans aucun doute.

Le deuxième truc qu'il remarqua fut la douleur, aucun de ses muscles ne l'épargnait et ne parlons même pas de son nez. Une chose était sûr, c'était la dernière fois qu'il partait à la recherche d'OVNI sans un plan, une boussole et un téléphone satellite, un téléphone satellite avec GPS intégré, cela devait bien exister, il ne devait pas être le seul à se perdre dans des lieux où l'on captait difficilement, bon en réalité il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'on ne captait pas dans cette jungle étant donné qu'il n'avait plus son précieux iPhone.

Il préféra garder ses yeux fermés, simulant toujours le sommeil, attendit quelques minutes, essayant d'entendre tous les sons produit dans l'endroit où il se trouvait, quand il fut sûr à presque 100 % d'être actuellement seul, il se redressa, prenant enfin conscience de son environnement. Il était dans une hutte ? Une cabane ? Un tipi ? Il n'avait franchement aucune idée du nom que donnaient ces individus à leurs habitations.

L'endroit était inondé de lumière, les rayons du soleil passaient par un large trou qui devait faire office de porte, il était effectivement installé sur un tas de feuilles tressées, ce n'était pas aussi confortable que son matelas, mais toujours mieux que le sol. Il avait encore ses vêtements sur lui et, chose qui le réjouit, il n'était pas en train de mariner dans une succulente sauce aromatique.

Il décida de se lever, malgré la protestation de ses membres, il devait profitait de cet instant de solitude pour fuir, qui sait quand il en aurait encore la chance.

Poster devant l'entrée, il observa attentivement les alentours, et il ne vit rien d'autre que des huttes, preuve qu'il avait bien affaire à une tribu. Par contre il trouvait bizarre de ne voir personne, surtout qu'il était là ! Il devrait au moins avoir une personne pour le surveiller, sérieusement qui laissait sa nourriture sans surveillance ! Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il s'avança en vitesse en direction des arbres, il serait déjà plus serein à l'idée d'être en partie caché par la végétation. Pourtant il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la rassurante jungle, il entendait des rires, rires qu'il devina appartenir à des enfants.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Malgré sa peur, sa curiosité se faisait présente.

Il avait toujours trouvé que le dicton 'la curiosité est un vilain défaut' absolument stupide, maintenant il devait bien avouer que cette citation était véridique, il allait sûrement finir dévoré par ses semblables à cause de cette foutue curiosité.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Makki et Mattsun, une fois mort il irait les hanter, ça leur apprendra ! Oui, Oikawa était souvent de mauvaise foi, certes ses amis avaient leur part de responsabilité dans l'histoire, mais là, maintenant, Tooru était le seul coupable, franchement qui d'un minimum sensé irait espionner un peuple, sûrement adepte de l'anthropophagie, alors que cette personne avait la possibilité de partir loin de ces barbares...

Enfin, en cet instant Oikawa ne brilla pas par son intelligence, il finit donc planquer derrière un buisson à observe une douzaine d'enfants de tout âge jouer dans l'eau, ils étaient accompagnés de femmes, très peu vêtue d'ailleurs et non il ne rougissait pas à la vue des poitrines dévoilées, c'était juste le soleil qui tapait fort.

De loin ils avaient l'air de personnes relativement sympathique, bon il n'oubliait pas que la plupart des tueurs en série étaient souvent qualifiés comme étant gentil et agréable par leurs voisins, comme on dit, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Et maintenant que sa curiosité était comblée, il était temps pour lui de partir et de faire sa vie très, très loin d'ici.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il laissa un hurlement, très peu viril, sortir d'entre ses lèvres, la brute l'ayant plaqué au sol était de nouveau en face de lui.

Tous ses espoirs de fuite s'envolèrent, surtout lorsqu'il prit conscience que son cri venait d'alerter les personnes qu'il espionnait plutôt.

Il imagina sa mère en pleure devant un cercueil vide, son filleul inconsolable dans les bras de sa sœur, aura-t-il droit à une jolie épitaphe mettant en avant son charme et sa beauté ? Makki et Mattsun finiront-ils en prison pour complicité de meurtre ? Aura-t-il bon goût ? Cette dernière question était relativement perturbante, presque autant que le regard qui pesait sur lui, un regard sombre et indéchiffrable.

Oikawa s'interrogea sur la suite des événements, pour l'instant l'autre n'avait pas bougé, il était tranquillement appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, les bras croiser sur un torse muscler et bronzer, si Tooru avait été moins narcissique il aurait sûrement complexé devant le physique de l'autre, enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Devant lui se trouvait quand même celui qui avait réussi un magnifique plaquage sur sa personne et derrière lui des femmes et enfants, et pour avoir vu certaines de ses fans se battre entres-elles, il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer une fille, jamais.

Il était donc prit au piège, essayer de fuir maintenant serait vain et sûrement douloureux, son nez ne lui pardonnerait pas cette fois si.

Et l'autre qui ne bougeait toujours pas, il attendait quoi, qu'il mette lui-même l'eau à bouillir pour sa cuisson, et si c'était effectivement le cas, foi d'Oikawa Tooru, il ne bougerait pas le moindre petit doigt.

« Tu veux ma photo ? »

Il regretta d'avoir laissé ces mots sortir de sa bouche traîtresse, certes ça faisait au moins 5 minutes qu'ils se fixaient dans le blanc de l'œil, ses nerfs étaient littéralement sur le point de craquer, mais il n'était pas en assez bonne position que pour se montrer agressif, certes l'individu devant lui ne devait n'avoir aucune notion de japonais, mais l'intonation était universelle, même les chiens savaient différencier les différentes nuances dans le ton. D'ailleurs il vit les sourcils de l'autre se froncer avant que son poignet ne soit attrapé par une main rugueuse, la prise était ferme, solide.

Un peu hébété il se laissa traîner jusqu'à son point de départ avant de commencer à se débattre, il avait beau tirer sur de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y faisait-il ne parvenait pas à se dégager, au contraire la prise ce fit plus forte et le regard noir qu'il reçut le dissuada de tenter autre chose.

Oikawa avouerait sans peine que son amour propre en prenait un coup, il avait toujours imaginé que dans ce genre de situation il se battrait jusqu'au bout, qu'il valait mieux mourir que de se laisser faire, oui, il c'était toujours dit qu'il agirait comme tous ces personnages fictifs qui réussissaient à se sortir des plus terribles problèmes, oui, il c'était toujours imaginé réagir de façon héroïque et brave face à une épreuve difficile, voir dangereusement.

Mais maintenant qu'il y faisait face, il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en se rendant compte de la réalité, il n'était pas un héros, en cet instant il n'était ni courageux ni brave, il voulait juste continuer à vivre le plus longtemps possible, quitte à perdre sa dignité ou toute autre chose, il savait qu'il obéirait à ces gens si cela lui garantissait moins de douleur et quelque minutes de plus à vivre...

Il se laissa donc conduire par le garçon, un peu plus petit que lui, sans plus aucune résistance.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une hutte, à l'écart des autres, l'entrée était protégée par un drap rouge, la couleur ternie par les années, Oikawa n'eut pas le temps d'étudier le reste qu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur face à un vieillard, à la peau plus pâle que celle des membres de la tribu qu'il avait pu apercevoir. Il se rendit compte que la prise sur son poignet avait disparu quand il vit du coin de l'œil, l'autre s'asseoir sur le sol.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là et même s'il ne sentait aucune hostilité dirigée contre sa personne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendu.

« On voit rarement des Asiatiques se perdre ici »

Le vieil homme avait parlé et même si c'était de l'anglais Oikawa était extrêmement content d'entendre des mots qu'il pouvait comprendre.

« D'où tu viens, petit ? »

« Japon »

« J'étais sûr que tu n'es pas du coin, il n'y a que les touristes qui se perdent par ici »

Oikawa ne comprit pas toute la phrase, l'homme parlait vite et avait l'accent du coin, mais il ne semblait pas méchant, et donc quitte à paraître idiot, il allait mettre un terme à ses doutes et enfin avoir une certitude.

« Vous mangez les autres personnes ? »

Bon, il aurait préféré utiliser le terme cannibale, mais n'avait aucune idée de la traduction du mot en anglais.

C'est l'étonnement qui s'installa en premier sur le visage de son interlocuteur, puis le fou rire secoua son corps, lorsque celui-ci reprit son souffle, il s'adressa, dans un dialecte inconnu, au jeune homme qui l'avait traîné jusqu'ici, celui-ci laissa à son tour un léger rire passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Oikawa sentit ses joues rosir, apparemment il n'avait pas affaire à un peuple cannibale, s'il était enfin rassuré, il ne finirait pas en barbecue ce soir, par contre, il avait l'affreusement impression d'être bête, il s'était monté la tête tout seul pour rien.

« On n'est pas dans un film gamin, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont beaucoup trop crédules »

Bon, maintenant il était sûr d'avoir tout le visage d'une jolie couleur écrevisse, c'était gênant, heureusement que ses amis n'étaient pas là, il aurait été sur d'en entendre parler jusqu'à sa mort.

« Enfin gamin, tu devras attendre un peu avant de rentrer chez toi... »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il savait que c'était impoli de couper les gens lorsqu'il parlait, en particulier ses aînés, mais il voulait tellement rentrer chez lui, il avait eu trop d'émotions fortes en moins de 24 heures...

« Les habitants de la tribu ne s'approchent jamais de la ville et je suis trop vieux que pour marcher des heures dans la jungle, mais t'inquiètes pas petit, tous les mois quelques personnes de l'extérieur viennent vérifier si nous ne manquons de rien. Il faudra juste prendre ton mal en patience. »

Oikawa n'avait rien compris, cet homme parlait beaucoup trop vite, c'est donc les joues toujours rouges qu'il demanda au vieillard de répéter et surtout d'aller plus lentement.

Au bout de la quatrième fois, il saisit enfin le sens de ses paroles, bon ça aurait pu être pire et puis même si Makki et Mattsun étaient deux idiots, il leur faisait confiance pour prévenir la police de sa disparition, et si comme il l'avait bien compris, ce n'était pas la première fois que des touristes se perdaient par ici logiquement les forces de l'ordre devrait venir vérifier l'endroit et lui pourrait retourner à sa petite vie bien tranquille.

* * *

C'était agréable de sentir le soleil réchauffer sa peau, finalement il était plutôt bien ici.

Une fois sorti de chez le vieillard, il avait suivi l'autre garçon jusqu'au point d'eau où les enfants jouaient toujours, mais la plupart des femmes étaient parties, il n'en restait plus que deux qui discutaient tout en surveillant leur progéniture.

Voilà comment il avait fini par s'allonger sur une énorme pierre à côté de l'autre garçon, d'ailleurs ça serait bien s'il pouvait avoir son nom, il en avait un peu marre de toujours l'appeler l'autre, il lui demanda donc son prénom, en anglais évidement, il était fort peu probable qu'il comprenne le japonais. Il reposa sa question une deuxième fois, mais ne reçut en réponse qu'un bref coup d'œil. Bon, le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir connaissance des bases de l'anglais, ou alors, il n'avait pas envie de lui adresser la parole, il décida de passer par une autre méthode, méthode qu'il avait vue dans plusieurs dessins animés.

Il s'assit en tailleur face au jeune homme, lui tapota le bras pour capté toute son attention, une fois qu'il fut certain de l'avoir, il se toucha la poitrine et prononça son propre nom puis il posa sa main sur le torse en face de lui, il attendit quelques minutes avant de recommencer l'action.

Il la recommença plusieurs fois toujours en attente d'un nom, mais n'en reçut aucun, au bout du septième essai, sa main se fit juste repousser et c'est déçu qu'il le regardât s'allonger à nouveau.

Et dire que ça marchait dans les dessins animés, il venait d'être trahi par Disney.

Bon, s'il ne lui donnait pas son nom, il lui en trouverait bien un, il décida aussi d'arrêter de s'adresser à lui en anglais, pourquoi ferait-il des efforts si l'autre était incapable de le comprendre.

« Tu sais quoi je vais t'appeler Iwa-chan, avant j'avais un hamster qui s'appelait Iwa, je l'avais nommé comme ça parce que son pelage avait la teinte grise des pierres que je pouvais trouver dans mon jardin, et puis tu lui ressembles, vous avez le même regard, je l'aimais bien Iwa, mais un jour le chat des voisins l'a manger, d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas comment cette horrible bête à fait pour ouvrir la cage.

J'étais tellement triste quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai pleuré pendant des jours...

Iwa-chan, toi aussi t'as déjà été triste au point d'en pleurer pendant des jours ? »

Évidemment l'autre ne lui répondit pas, mais il tourna quand même sa tête vers Tooru qui ne put que plonger dans son regard sombre.

* * *

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était arrivé dans le village et il y était plutôt bien, certes on l'évitait un peu, mais c'était relativement normal, il était après tout un étranger.

Il passait la plupart de son temps avec Iwa-chan, plus exactement il passait ses journées à l'observer. N'allez pas imaginer qu'il l'espionnait, c'était juste qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et puis malgré leur rencontre un peu brutale, Iwa-chan était quelqu'un de relativement gentil. De plus, ce dernier s'occupait de lui, comme on s'occuperait d'un chien.

Exactement, un chien, il ne serait pas étonné de se réveiller avec une queue supplémentaire, depuis trois jours il restait constamment à ses côtés, essayant d'attirer son regard, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il n'aimait pas être seul et ignorer, et ici, dans ce lieu où il n'avait pas sa place, seul Iwa lui accordait son attention.

Il était devenu donc son point d'ancrage dans ce village, actuellement l'autre garçon était son soleil et lui une planète qui ne pouvait vivre sa vie qu'en fonction du centre de son univers.

« Iwa-chan, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Même s'il savait qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler, constamment, encore une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, le silence. Quand il était avec d'autres personnes, ne pas entendre de bruits le mettait mal à l'aise, un regroupement d'êtres humain n'était pas fait pour être silencieux, ce n'était pas naturel, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait, et comme Iwa-chan n'était pas très bavard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de blablater à tout va.

« Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, tu as besoin d'aide ?... Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan... »

Il l'aurait surement appelé pendant encore de très longues minutes, s'il n'avait pas reçu un projectile humide et poisseux en plein visage, projectile qui finit sur ses genoux, il observa quelques instants le poisson qui gigotait en se vidant de son sang sur sur son jeans, il ne savait s'il devait être dégouter ou peiner pour cette créature qui quelques heures encore vivait une petite vie tranquille.

« C'était pas gentil Iwa-chan... »

L'autre s'était déjà détourné de lui, concentré sur sa tâche. Actuellement, il était dans la rivière, l'eau lui arrivant aux hanches, avec dans les mains le même bâton aiguiser qu'il avait lors de leur rencontre. Il attrapait des poissons depuis une heure ou deux, et lui, il l'observait. Il se leva de son rocher pour déposer l'animal à écailles dans un panier en osier, où l'attendaient déjà d'autres congénères. En voyant que son pantalon était complètement salopé, il entra à son tour dans l'eau espérant pouvoir se débarrasser au maximum du sang encore frais.

Il jeta un nouveau regard sur Iwa-chan, et voila le retour du chiot, cherchant constamment l'attention de son maitre. En cet instant, il se sentit réellement pitoyable, en jetant une dernière fois un coup d'œil sur le dos bronzer, il repartit se coucher sur son caillou, quitte à ne rien faire, autant dormir un peu et de toute façon ses pensées étaient vraiment trop moroses à son gout.

* * *

C'est une main rugueuse qui passait délicatement dans ses cheveux qui le réveilla. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne bougea pas, profitant juste de la caresse, c'était doux et il appréciât la chaleur qui s'installa au creux de son ventre. Iwa-chan devait surveiller les enfants qui s'amusaient dans la rivière, il les entendait rire. Quand la main quitta son cuir chevelu, il la rattrapa pour la reposer sur son crâne, il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne dit rien, il plongea juste son regard dans celui de l'autre, qui après quelques instants reprit ses caresses.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il referma les yeux.

* * *

« Iwaaa-chan attend ! »

Le soleil commençait seulement à se montrer, c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'il se levait aussi tôt, le noir englobait encore tout autour de lui, ça avait un petit coté inquiétant. Le soir quand le temps s'assombrissait, des feux étaient allumés un peu partout dans le village, mais maintenant que la forêt et ses habitants commençaient à s'éveiller, seule l'ombre était présente.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Iwa qui venait de s'arrêter pour l'attendre.

Il s'était réveillé à cause du bruit que faisait l'autre dans la hutte, pas qu'il était bruyant, mais depuis qu'il avait atterri ici, son sommeil c'était fait encore plus léger que d'habitude.

« Où tu vas Iwa-chan ? »

Bien sûr l'autre ne lui répondit pas, il lui mit juste la main sur l'épaule pour le pousser en direction des habitations, avant de reprendre son chemin.

« Iwaaa-chan »

Il savait qu'il geignait comme un enfant, mais hors de question que l'autre le laisse seul, il s'accrochait donc à son bras, telle une sangsue, en fait à regarder la scène de l'extérieur cela ressemblait plus à un anaconda qui se resserrait sur sa proie, plus le dénommer Iwa-chan essayait de se défaire de sa prise, plus celle d'Oikawa se fessait forte, d'ailleurs, il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt fier de lui, il avait du être un serpent dans une autre vie, c'était décidé, il aimait dorénavant ces petits reptiles.

« Iwaaa-chan, ne me laisse pas tout seul s'il te plaît »

Il frotta son visage contre le torse de son... ami ? Il faut noter qu'il ne faisait pas cela par plaisir, même si l'autre garçon avait une odeur très agréable et la peau étonnamment douce, non, Oikawa en plus d'imiter le serpent, décida d'imiter un joli chaton, joli parce que forcément quand on parlait de lui cet adjectif ne pouvait qu'être énoncé et un chaton pour la simple et bonne raison que tout le monde aimait les chats, en particulier lorsqu'ils étaient encore tout petits, donc logiquement s'il commençait à ressembler à cette adorable boule de poils, Iwa-chan ne pourrait qu'accéder à sa requête, bien que celui-ci ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, étant donné qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Avouons-le-nous, le mode de pensée d'Oikawa était parfois plus qu'étrange.

« Iwaaa-chan, ne frappe pas mon visage, de toute façon ça ne sert à rien, je suis collé à toi, nous allons devenir des siamois. »

En relevant les yeux vers l'autre garçon, Tooru se dit que s'il n'avait pas une fierté si mal placer il aurait fini par lâcher prise, son regard était plutôt flippant et cette veine qui pulsait sur son front était de mauvais augure, mais pour une fois il voulait faire preuve de courage, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, donc ne quittant pas le garçon des yeux, il resserra sa prise.

Iwa-chan, le regard noir, l'observa pendant encore quelques secondes, essaya de pousser l'autre de toutes ses forces, mais voyant que cela ne marcha pas, il soufflât un bon coup et repris son chemin vers la jungle, emmenant l'enquiquinante sangsue avec lui.

* * *

C'était beau la jungle !

C'était grand, vert et plein de feuilles, beaucoup de feuilles, des feuilles de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, dans différentes teintes de jaune, de brun et de vert, forcément. C'était plein de racines aussi la jungle, enfin c'était parfaitement normal, s'il y avait des feuilles dans la jungle, ça signifiait qu'il y avait des arbres, et qui dit arbres dits racines, c'était plutôt logique.

Mais depuis la rencontre entre son nez et le sol, Oikawa n'aimait plus les racines, pas qu'il les ait spécialement aimés un jour, mais il avait toujours eu une relation cordiale avec elles, enfin autant pouvait l'être une relation avec une plante, tout ça pour dire qu'il se méfiait beaucoup des sournois morceaux de bois qui tapissaient le sol.

Iwa-chan était à l'avant, Oikawa ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait, mais dès qu'il laissait son regard quitté la terre sur laquelle ils marchaient, il tombait sur le dos de l'autre, un dos bronzer par les heures passées sous le soleil, un dos à la musculature dessinée, dont les mouvements avaient un côté fascinant, voir hypnotisant, ses yeux s'attardaient d'ailleurs trop souvent dessus, un dos large sur lequel il aimerait se poser, sentir sur sa propre peau les muscles rouler, sentir la chaleur d'Iwa-chan se diffuser en lui, pouvoir se faire bercé par l'odeur de l'autre, en bref ce dos lui donnait de drôle d'idées, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter et pour le moment, alors qu'il enjamba une énième racine, il devait avouer qu'il ne préférait pas y penser.

* * *

« Iwa-chan, regarde la grenouille, elle est bleue ! »

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait un animal de cette couleur, enfin si l'on ne comptait pas les poissons.

« Elle est vraiment belle, regarde Iwa-chan. »

Il allait réitérer une troisième fois son appel, quand dans un splash dégoûtant le batracien se fit écraser par le bâton que tenait dans sa main l'autre garçon.

« Iwa-chan pourquoi t'as fait ça, c'était juste une gentille petite grenouille bleue ! »

Il reçut un coup de poing sur la tête, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait une bêtise, mais laquelle ? C'était juste une grenouille, ce n'était pas un animal sauvage, elle n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge, ni s'abreuver de son sang et alors qu'Iwa-chan lui agrippa le poignet pour le traîner à sa suite, il se revit âgé de 7 ou 8 ans devant la télévision, il regardait un documentaire sur la faune et la flore amazonienne, il vit sur l'écran apparaître une grenouille identique à celle qui venait injustement de se faire écrabouiller. Le présentateur n'avait pas fini de donner le nom scientifique de ce batracien, que sa sœur avait profité de son autorité d'ainée pour prendre possession de la télécommande, saint Graal de ses jeunes années. Il se revoyait pleurer face à cette injustice et se souvenait parfaitement avoir boudé dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs heures après cette affaire.

« Iwa-chan, tu peux ralentir, j'ai mal aux jambes, on marche depuis plusieurs heures maintenant… IWA-CHAN ! »

Il planta ses talons dans le sol du mieux qu'il put et banda tous ses muscles pour l'arrêter, à son grand contentement il réussit. Iwa se retourna vers lui, le regard un peu soucieux, les paroles qui voulurent sortir de la bouche de Tooru moururent sur ses lèvres rosées. C'était fou tout ce que pouvait transmettre un regard, et il y avait beaucoup de choses dans celui du garçon face à lui. Figer, Oikawa sentit sa joue se faire caresser par la main rugueuse et une bouche chaude se posait sur son front, il ne saurait dire si ce simple attouchement avait duré juste quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes, et c'est le visage en feu et des papillons dans le ventre, qu'ils reprirent leurs chemins. À faire, une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé un accès à internet, trouver quel était le problème avec cette foutue grenouille.

Ils avaient donc continué à marcher, Tooru se faisant entraîner il ne savait où. Iwa-chan semblait bloqué par sa présence, et pour cause, cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure que le batracien avait lâché son dernier souffle, et son poignet était toujours retenu prisonnier d'une prise ferme. Finalement il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir forcé l'autre garçon à le prendre avec lui, ils allaient sûrement rentrer bredouilles par sa faute.

« Désolé Iwa-chan. »

Un regard, un sourire et une main passant délicatement dans ses cheveux.

Bon, il pouvait donc en conclure que sa présence ne semblait pas le déranger, allait-il en profiter, penser que non c'était mal connaître Oikawa, mais pour une fois il ne voulait pas être source de problème, enfin pas plus que ce qu'il était actuellement.

« Iwa-chan, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais je peux être très utile, il faut juste me donner ma chance. Alors je sais, tu vas me dire que tu m'as donné ma chance avec les poissons, mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à des résultats parfaits dès la première fois. »

En réalité, Iwa lui avait montré comment les vider, leur ouvrirent le ventre et retirer leurs intestins et autres viscères. Si Oikawa avait cru que la tâche serait facile, il avait très vite déchanté. Premièrement, ça sentait affreusement mauvais. Deuxièmement, la sensation des entrailles encore chaude sous ses doigts était une expérience qu'il espérait ne plus vivre de sitôt, enfaite jamais serait bien. Et dernièrement, le regard globuleux et vitreux qui suivait tous ses mouvements, et ce même s'il savait que c'était un tour joué par son esprit, était particulièrement angoissant.

Au final, après avoir passé une dizaine de minutes à chouiner que « non il était hors de question que ses délicates mains ne rentrent encore une seule fois en contact avec la chose visqueuse se vidant de son sang sur le sol », il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour arracher les intestins d'un coup et les balancer par-dessus son épaule, il était dommage Iwa-chan avait choisi justement de se tenir derrière son dos, Iwa-chan qui avait fini le visage couvert de sang et d'entrailles, dire que le garçon n'avait pas apprécié était un euphémisme.

Enfin, de toute façon, il était préférable d'oublier cette histoire.

« Alors Iwa-chan si tu as besoin de mon illustre personne, n'hésite pas et... »

Sans aucune délicatesse la main du garçon s'écrasa contre ses lèvres, évitant de peu son nez encore douloureux. Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas 5 minutes, il lui caressait la joue avec tendresse.

Il loucha quelques secondes sur cette main, envisageant de la lécher pour provoquer un mouvement de recul instinctif, quand il remarqua qu'Iwa ne le regardait pas et pointait de l'autre main, quelques choses en hauteur, dans un arbre. D'une couleur légèrement plus vive que le feuillage sombre, des fruits, crut-il deviner, d'un joli vert, ils étaient de forme arrondie et allongée, il se trouvait en hauteur collé au tronc.

« C'est quoi comme fruits Iwa-chan ? »

Pas de réponse bien sûr, il se contenta juste de lui refiler son bâton avant de s'approcher de l'arbre.

Oikawa l'observa grimper, admirant une nouvelle fois tous ses muscles en action, aucun n'était mis de côté, Tooru pensa brièvement que s'il grimpait régulièrement aux arbres cela devait expliquer son physique parfait. Il devrait si mettre une fois de retour au japon, pas qu'il n'avait pas un joli corps, faux il était magnifiquement bien bâti, mais il ne dirait pas non à des abdos encore plus marqués, ou il pouvait simplement s'inscrire dans une salle de sport, c'était peut-être plus facile et moins ridicule, c'est sûr que les gens le regarderaient bizarrement s'il se mettait à faire ça, quoiqu'en observant Iwa-chan en action, il se dit que l'autre n'avait rien de ridicule, c'était même tout le contraire, si seulement il avait encore son iPhone, il l'aurait mitraillé de photo, pour pouvoir garder un souvenir de se moment. Un souvenir de son large dos, des ses biceps contractés et de ses cuisses… non, il ne bavait pas à cause de cela, c'était les fruits qui le mettait en appétit voilà tout, n'allez pas vous faire des idées déplacées.

Alors qu'il dérivait de plus en plus dans des pensées légèrement perturbantes et auquel il n'avait jamais du faire face avant, une masse, ressemblant à un ballon de rugby, s'avança à une vitesse exceptionnelle de son visage, il ne du la survit de son nez qu'a a un magnifique réflexe, deux sentiments s'installèrent en lui, d'abord la fierté, les gens lambda aurait tous fini défiguré, mais pas lui, non, lui avait su éviter se projectile mortel avec classe et dignité, il était merveilleux. Le deuxième qui fit son apparition fut l'indignation, on venait de commettre une attaque contre sa personne et il connaissait le coupable, qui se tenait haut perché dans son arbre et qui s'amusait à faire rebondir dans sa main un autre fruit, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Iwa-chan, abrutis ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, tu veux me tuer avoue le, enfoiré ! »

Pour toute réponse, il ne vit qu'un autre fruit voler dans sa direction. Fruit qu'il évita une nouvelle fois en faisant un pas sur le côté.

« Iwa-chan, arrête c'est pas marrant et retire cet horrible sourire de tes lèvres. Tu es un être encore plus fourbe que ces foutues racines. »

Il évita un troisième projectile qui finit par s'éclater contre une pierre, le quatrième atterrit dans un buisson, quand il se fit la réflexion que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, Iwa lui envoyait ces fruits pour une bonne raison, surtout qu'il remarqua que l'air de l'autre commençait à changer, devenait de plus en plus irriter. Il décida donc d'attraper le cinquième fruit qui vola dans sa direction, la réception lui fit un peu mal aux mains, mais au moins sa prise était intacte. Il le posa sur le sol, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il préférait éviter de le laisser trainer près de ses pieds, il aurait quand même l'air con s'il finissait par l'écraser et il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Il alla ensuite se mettre sous Iwa-chan, pour recevoir plus facilement ce qu'il lui enverrait et aussi pour que cela se fasse avec plus de douceur.

Il passa donc un bon quart d'heure à faire des réceptions, il devenait même plus tôt doué à cela. Il en avait rassemblé une petite douzaine quand Iwa-chan descendit enfin de son perchoir. Oikawa l'observa se frotter les mains contre son espèce de pagne, avant de détourner le regard, pour se diriger vers le tas de fruits.

« Iwa-chan, on aurait dû prendre un sac, ça aurait été plus facile pour les transporter »

Disant cela, il commença à les empiler dans ses bras, franchement ils allaient s'amuser pour les ramener au camp, pas que c'était lourd, mais plutôt encombrant et ils allaient surement devoir mettre une bonne heure pour rentrer, il sentait déjà les crampes prendre possession de ses muscles, à l'idée de devoir les garder dans la même position pendant un long moment.

« Allez Iwa-chan, ramasse ta part et en route. »

* * *

Il ne saurait pas dire s'ils avaient mis une heure ou quatre pour rentrer, tout se qu'il savait c'est qu'il aurait volontiers fait plus de pauses si Iwa-chan avait été plus patient, celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas apprécier de devoir s'arrêter toutes les 5 minutes pour que Tooru puisse reposer ses bras endoloris, surtout quand les pauses duraient plus de 10 minutes.

Ce fut un énorme soulagement pour Oikawa de voir apparaitre les habitations au travers de la végétation.

« Enfin, Iwa-chan j'en peux plus... »

Il ne simula même pas la petite larme de douleur qui roulât le long de sa joue.

Il dut encore attendre d'arriver à l'habitation centrale pour se débarrasser de ses fruits. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il en parlait l'habitation centrale n'en était pas vraiment une, et son apparence était totalement singulière, il n'y avait pas de mur, mais un toit en feuilles tressées, celui-ci était soutenu par quatre énormes piliers, le sol était recouvert de planche de bois assez irrégulier au centre desquelles se situait un feu presque toujours allumé. Oikawa avait très vite compris à son arrivé que ce lieu servait de cœur au village, c'était la que les femmes cuisinaient, que les enfants se réunissaient pour jouer et les adultes pour boire, on y trouvait toujours quelqu'un.

C'est avec joie qu'il suivit Iwa-chan jusqu'au coin ou s'empilaient déjà les vivres ramenés par les hommes, il laissa rouler les fruits au sol avant de se tourner vers l'autre garçon.

« Iwa-chan, je crois que je suis bloqué. »

En réalité il ne l'était pas vraiment, seulement il venait de passer un petit moment les muscles contracter par l'effort et dans la même position, maintenant qu'il s'était de se décharger de sa charge, déplacer ses bras de ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre le faisait atrocement souffrir, il préférait donc ne pas bouger, restant dans une posture relativement ridicule.

« Iwa-chan, j'ai besoin d'aider... »

La voix aiguë et les yeux larmoyants, Tooru n'en menait pas large, surtout quand le garçon à la peau bronzée commença à se foutre de sa gueule. Cette situation n'avait rien de marrant, enfin pour Oikawa. C'est sa moue boudeuse et l'accumulation de larmes aux coins de ses yeux qui calma légèrement le fou rire d'Iwa, enfin le calma assez pour qu'il puisse installer de force l'autre garçon au sol avant de commencer à masser ses muscles.  
Tooru devait avouer qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien, les mains rugueuses se faisaient douces, alternant des mouvements de pression avec de simples effleurements, réchauffant ses bras de manières agréables. C'était tellement bon, un soupir de contentement passa ses lèvres, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait masser de cette façon, une fois de retour au Japon il irait se renseigner sur des établissements spécialisés, où il pourrait se faire dorloter de cette manière.

Lui qui avait toujours redouter les massages, depuis que Mattsun avait testé ses compétences sur lui, ne jamais se faire masser par Mattsun, jamais. Son ami avait une conception assez particulière de la chose, de la force brute mélangée à des brulures indiens, son dos s'en souvenait encore, heureusement pour lui Makki était venu le sauver, sans son intervention il aurait surement perdu un bout de peau, genre un morceau qui faisait pile-poil la taille de son dos.

Enfin pour revenir à la situation présente, Iwa-chan avait des doigts de fée, c'était quand même un homme intriguant, il pouvait vous tacler contre le sol, essayer de vous assommer avec des fruits et en même temps prenait soin de vos pauvres petits muscles. Maintenant qu'il y pensait peut-être qu'il était victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité, ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses.

« Ahhh, Iwa-chan tu peux faire mon dos maintenant ? »

Disant cela il se retourna et fit passer son t-shirt par dessus de sa tête, il attendit quelques secondes de très longues secondes, le garçon n'étant plus en face de lui, il ne pouvait voir ses réactions, il allait jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule quand il sentit les mains se poser sur ses omoplates. S'il avait été un félin, il aurait surement commencé à ronronner, mais à la place il allait passer son temps à gémir et se laisser aller comme une flaque. Putain, que c'était bon !

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ayant tendance à l'insomnie, ce fait n'était pas rare, mais ce soir ça lui pesait. Il avait comme un poids au creux de l'estomac, ce n'était pas douloureux, mais c'était loin d'être agréable, ça allait faire presque une semaine qu'il était ici et il savait qu'il allait bientôt rentré, à n'importe quel moment quelqu'un pouvait débarquer pour voir s'il était là, enfin si Makki et Mattsun avaient bien prévenu la police de sa disparition.

Si ça se trouvait il était en train de passer sa dernière nuit dans le village, à cette pensée le poids dans son ventre augmentât. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, reprendre sa vie comme elle était avant, retrouver son quotidien et les gens pour qui il comptait. Il se sentait de trop ici, incapable de pêcher, préparer la viande ou allumer un feu, il ne servait à rien et cela le rendait profondément inconfortable et morose.

Mais ici, il y avait Iwa-chan, et en moins d'une semaine il s'était profondément attaché à l'autre garçon. Il se tourna vers lui pour observer son profil endormit, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration profonde, ainsi il avait l'air tellement serein. Et maintenant qu'il était couché à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas le quitter. C'était stupide, si habituellement il s'entendait bien avec les gens il ne s'attachait pas facilement et surtout pas aussi rapidement, une petite semaine de rien du tout, juste sept misérables jours, et Iwa-chan avait pris une place importante dans sa vie.

Il savait que sa situation, le fait de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu, avec un peuple qui ne parlait même pas sa langue, c'était tout à fait logique qu'il s'attache à la seule personne qui s'occupait de lui, mais autant, avoir ce pincement au cœur qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux à l'idée de devoir le quitter, ce n'était pas du tout normal. Ces sentiments et sensation qui l'envahissait était loin d'être habituel pour lui, même quand ses copines le larguaient il ne se sentait pas comme ça. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver, car il avait l'impression qu'à la fin il finirait par souffrir et il en avait peur.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers les étoiles qu'il pouvait apercevoir depuis le trou servant de porte et attrapa à tâtons la main d'Iwa-chan, dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu son angoisse.

* * *

Aujourd'hui devait être jour de fête, tout le monde s'activait dans le village, quand il c'était levé Iwa-chan était déjà parti, et surement depuis un petit moment, car il lui avait apporté à manger et comme d'habitude en grande quantité. Il avait remarqué il y a quelques jours que l'autre garçon avait toujours tendance à le servir plus généreusement et à lui laisser les plus beaux morceaux de viandes ou de poisson, c'était avec un sourire un peu idiot coller aux lèvres qu'il aimait s'imaginer que c'était une manière pour Iwa-chan de montrer son affection.

Lorsqu'il était enfin sorti le soleil était déjà à son zénith, il s'était naturellement dirigé vers l'habitation centrale, et fut un peu étonner de voir que toutes les femmes étaient en train de préparer les divers aliments qui se trouvait près d'elles, habituellement le repas du soir ce faisait plus tard et surtout elles le faisaient à seulement à 5 ou 6, elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être toutes ensemble pour le faire. Il repéra aussi les enfants à leurs côtés les aidant dans leurs préparations. Ne voulant pas les déranger, il repartit à la recherche d'Iwa-chan, il devait surement être en train de pécher, et effectivement c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Il alla s'installer sur un rocher un peu à l'ombre, il préférait éviter les coups de soleil, celui qu'il avait attrapé au début des vacances commençait seulement à disparaitre. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine il profita de la légère brise, ça faisait du bien avec cette chaleur. Il jeta un regard au ciel au-dessus de sa tête, il était d'un bleu lumineux et aucun nuage ne pouvait être aperçu.

Il était bizarrement bien, ça le changeait de son état d'esprit de ces derniers jours. Juste lui, seul, assit sur une pierre, sous l'immensité bleue du ciel et il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir son 'soleil', qui actuellement avait de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches et semblait râler, les poissons devaient lui donner du fil à retordre, il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de pouffer en distinguant, de la ou il était, les sourcils bruns froncer à l'extrême.

Il reprit sa contemplation du ciel même s'il n'avait rien à regarder, juste cette magnifique couleur que les mers devaient envier.

* * *

Trempé, un sourire victorieux collé sur ses lèvres, il devait avoir gagné sur combat contre la poiscaille, Iwa-chan finit par s'installer près de lui, assez que pour qu'il puisse sentir son jeans absorber l'eau présente sur la cuisse brune. Sans aucune surprise une main passer dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant délicatement.

« Iwa-chan arrête, tu sais le mal que je me donne pour réussi à dompter ma chevelure tous les matins. »

En fait, il ne râle que pour râler, il aime bien sentir les doigts frôler son cuir chevelu, il est heureux qu'Iwa-chan ait pris cette habitude.

« Dis, il se passe quoi au village ? C'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ? »

Évidemment il ne reçoit pas de réponse, même pas un coup d'œil et il n'aime pas ça, personne n'ignore le grand Oikawa.

Pour rappeler son existence, il passe ses bras autour du cou d'Iwa et se colle contre son dos. Si a son geste brusque l'autre garçon à sursauter, il le laisse avec plaisir s'installer, ça a parfois ces avantages d'ignorer l'exubérant étranger.

Et ils sont bien là, même s'il fait trop chaud et qu'ils sont l'impression que leurs entrailles viennent de se faire coloniser par un millier d'insectes, ils sont bien, et s'ils le pouvaient ils resteraient éternellement comme cela.

* * *

La première chose qu'il perçut en se réveillant fut la présence d'un bras contre sa taille, un bras qui le tient possessivement. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut un léger mal de crâne qui lui rappelait certaines soirées un peu arrosées. La dernière chose dont il prit conscience fut qu'il avait très peu de souvenirs de la veille et ça, c'était en général mauvais signe.

Il espérait ne pas avoir fait des conneries, enfin pas trop, si ces souvenirs sont aussi flous c'est qu'il a dû y avoir de l'alcool à un moment donné, et Tooru ce connait assez que pour savoir qu'il faisait des trucs bizarres quand il était un peu alcoolisé.

Genre pour son seizième anniversaire, Makki et Mattsun, toujours eux soit dit en passant, lui avait fait découvrir la vodka et bien c'était qui qui avait passé la soirée à envoyer des photos de hamster à son crush du moment, eh oui, c'était lui, au final il avait expliquer à la jeune fille, dont il avait oublié le nom, désolé pour elle, que c'était son filleul le responsable de se spammage.

Autre exemple, après une grosse soirée pour fêter l'obtention de leurs diplômes qui avait caché toutes les chaussures de sa mère dans le congélo et la cravate préférée de son père dans la beurrière, eh oui, c'était encore lui, et l'excuse du filleul avait aussi très bien marché sur ces parents, il avait eux quand même beaucoup de chances que le petit dormait chez eux ce jour-là.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait il devrait lui faire des cadeaux plus souvent, c'était quand même des gros services qu'il lui rendait, même s'il n'était pas vraiment consentant pour porter le chapeau, bon, une fois de retour à la civilisation il ne devrait pas oublié de faire un tour dans les boutiques pour lui rapporter un magnifique souvenir, il le mérite amplement ce petit.

Tout ça pour dire qu'Oikawa et l'alcool ne faisaient en général pas bon ménage, il n'avait qu'à voir ce que ça avait donné la dernière fois qu'il avait bu, à cause de quelque conseil douteux, il avait fini perdu dans une jungle à la recherche d'extraterrestre, d'un autre coté sans cela il n'aurait jamais rencontré Iwa-chan, au final ça avait été un mal pour un bien.

Maintenant qu'il était plus ou moins réveillé, il était temps qu'il fasse le tri dans ses souvenirs.

Iwa-chan et lui avaient quitté leurs rochers alors que le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel et ils étaient allés rejoindre tout le monde dans l'habitation centrale. Ils étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres, mais cela ne lui avait pas poser de soucis, car, il avait une bonne raison de continuer à coller Iwa.

Il y avait beaucoup de rires autour de lui, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'on fêtait, mais maintenant qu'il y était il devait avouer qu'il s'en foutait un peu. Lui qui ne c'était jamais senti à sa place dans se village, était content d'être là, certes il ne comprenait rien à se qu'il ce racontait, seul Iwa-chan faisait vraiment attention à lui, mais tout le monde semblait si heureux, joyeux, c'était tout simplement communicatif, il ne pouvait qu'être bien lui aussi, surtout lorsqu'il sentait le corps coller au sien être secouer par un rire discret.

Bon jusque là ses souvenirs étaient plutôt net, par contre il devenait totalement flou quand une de drôle de pipe, qui ressemblait au calumet de la paix dans Peter Pan, finit entre ces mains. Ça avait été une mauvaise idée de l'essayé maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, surtout vu l'air un peu narquois d'Iwa, vous savez cet air qui signifie tu sais pas ce qui t'attends mon coco. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant d'agir.

Il avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces seuls quelques flashs lui revenaient et apparemment il avait fini nu dans la rivière. Heureusement pour lui la nudité ne posait problème à personne ici, il aurait été triste de traumatiser les gosses, pas qu'il était mal foutu, il avait plus besoin de vous le signaler, mais voir un pénis gambader gentiment à côté de soi quand on a 9 ans ça peut faire un choc si l'on n'a pas l'habitude. Ensuite Iwa-chan l'avait rejoint au moment où il avait essayé de voir combien de temps il pouvait garder sa tête sous l'eau, entre parenthèses c'était l'idée du siècle, il aurait peut-être gagné un Darwin Award à titre posthume.

Il avait aussi regardé Iwa arracher de l'herbe, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à faire des conneries, ça avait un petit côté rassurant.

Et il avait fini couché sur le sol de la 'hutte', sa nuque se faisant ravager par la bouche de l'autre garçon pendant qu'il gémissait.

Alors à ce moment précis son cerveau eut un léger bug, littéralement il arrêta de réfléchir et de respirer, c'est en reprenant de longues goulées d'air qu'il analysa cette dernière information.

Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à analyser, ils avaient juste passé un stade dans leur amitié un peu particulière. Même s'il essayer de positiver, il était intérieurement paniqué, est-ce que ça avait été plus loin que de simple léchouille ou avait il enfin perdu sa virginité, si c'était le cas il ne c'était jamais imaginer la perdre de cette façon, mais l'idée que ce soit avec Iwa-chan ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

Il se foutu une baffe mentale pour cette pensée et il se concentra plus tôt sur le bas de son corps.

Rien, aucune douleur, finalement ils avaient du s'arrêter aux léchouille, il surveillerait quand même la façon de marcher d'Iwa plus tard.

Mais même si ça n'avait pas été trop loin, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, ne pas avoir de souvenir précis de comment ça avait commencé le faisait un peu angoissé et s'il c'était jeter sur Iwa-chan telle une bête affamée et que celui-ci c'était juste laissé porter par le moment parce qu'il avait un peu trop fumé le calumet de la paix, l'autre garçon allait-il le tenir pour responsable et le détester ? À l'idée une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Et s'il était le seul à se le rappeler, comment il devrait réagir ? Et il était sûr qu'il serait incapable de faire semblant de rien, à tous les coups dès qu'Iwa l'effleurerait il se mettrait à rougir comme une jeune pucelle.

Et puis merde, c'était un homme ! S'il avait remarqué que leur relation, amitié, appelez cela comme vous voulez, n'était pas conventionnelle, il ne savait pas s'il était près à avouer que les garçons ne le laissaient pas indifférent, surtout Iwa-chan. Il ne connaissait pas le point de vue des gens du village sur l'homosexualité, mais dans son pays c'était pas joyeux.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit en sentant le bras contre sa taille se resserrer, la chair de poule fit son apparition sur ses membres quand le souffle tiède et humide s'écrasa à la naissance de sa nuque. Il avait peur de faire face au réveil de l'autre, et encore c'était un euphémisme, il était totalement terrifié. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer et il détestait cela. Finalement il aurait peut-être aimé gagner son Darwin Award.

Pourtant quand il finit par se retourner et qu'il put observer le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil d'Iwa, voir apparaitre un sourire tendre qui lui était destiné, il sut que tout se passerait mieux que ce qu'il pouvait penser. Oui, finalement c'était simple, il l'aimait peut-être un peu, et il se dit que c'était surement réciproque quand il sentit une bouche se poser délicatement contre la sienne.

* * *

Cette nouvelle tournure dans leur relation n'avait au final pas changé grand-chose, il continuait à râler pour un rien, il passait une partie de ses journées sur son rocher, il était toujours incapable de vider un poisson correctement, et oui il avait retenté l'expérience et elle ne s'était pas mieux déroulée. En gros ils continuaient à vivre normalement, ils s'asseyaient juste un peu plus près l'un de l'autre, Iwa passait plus souvent sa main dans ses cheveux et Oikawa pouvait rester des heures appuyer contre son dos. Il y avait aussi quelques baisers voler cacher entre les arbres et quelques sourires tendres adresser uniquement à l'autre.

Tooru aimait tout cela, quand il était entre ses bras, Iwa éclipsait tout ce qui n'allait pas, il oubliait qu'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'on vendrait bientôt le chercher, que sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient atrocement et qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, sauf lorsqu'il était entouré de deux bras musclés et bronzés.

Ce fut donc avec un étrange mélange de joie et de déspéroir qu'il vi une chevelure rosée sortir de la végétation pour lui foncer dessus et l'écraser contre le sol, ils furent d'ailleurs presque immédiatement rejoints par une troisième masse qui hurlait son prénom.

« Oh putain mon pote, on était tellement inquiet et je te parle même pas de ta famille, on a vraiment cru qu'on te reverrait jamais, n'est-ce pas Makki »

« Ouais ça fait 2 putains de semaines que t'as disparu, d'ailleurs ta mère nous à rejoins à l'hôtel et elle fait un peu flippé, bon tu vas me dire que c'est normal, la pauvre elle s'inquiète à mort, mais faut qu'elle dorme un peu. »

« Je suppose que ma disparition ne vous a pas empêcher de faire la fête et je tiens à vous rappeler que tout ça, c'est de votre faute à la base et vous auriez... »

Mattsun le coupa avant qu'il ne parte dans un monologue sur oh combien ils étaient de mauvais amis.

« Sérieusement Tooru on était vraiment inquiet, bon peut-être pas les deux premiers jours, mais ça fait deux semaines qu'on angoissait à mort et qu'on te cherchait. »

Oikawa ne sait pas s'il doit être offusqué de savoir que ses meilleurs amis avaient passé deux jours sans s'inquiéter pour lui, sérieusement en deux jours il pouvait arriver plein de choses, s'il était vraiment tombé sur une tribu cannibale, ils auraient eu le temps de le bouffer entièrement avant que la police fût mise au courant. Mais bon, il est trop content de les revoir que pour leur faire la tête enfin pour l'instant, il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard.

Ils se remirent rapidement sur pied, s'époussetant légèrement. En regardant autour de lui Tooru peut voir d'autres hommes, surement ceux qui ont conduit ses amis ici, ils sont en train de discuter avec le vielle étranger qui vit dans le village, en continuant à chercher du regard il finit par tomber enfin sur Iwa-chan et son cœur se serre, c'était inévitable, il savait depuis le début qu'il finirait par rentrer, mais ça atténuait en rien la sensation de douleur et de perte qui s'installait en lui. Ce fut encore pire quand il aperçu la mâchoire crispée et les yeux humides, parce qu'Iwa-chan ne pleurait jamais, parce qu'Iwa-chan était fort et que si Iwa-chan craquait qu'allait pouvoir bien faire Oikawa.

« Allez viens Tooru on rentre »

Une main sur son épaule, celle de Makki et il fond en sanglot sous le regard étonner de ses amis. Des torrents de larmes qui dévalent le long de ses joues, le nez qui coule, il doit vraiment être moche à voir, mais il s'en fout, il s'en fout totalement, car ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est qu'il va être séparé d'Iwa-chan. Il finit d'ailleurs dans ses bras, serrés avec plus de force que d'habitude, s'il le pouvait il se fonderait en lui. Il ne veut pas partir.

« Je reviendrais Iwa-chan, je te le promets »

Ils restent encore quelques minutes serrer l'un contre l'autre en plein milieu du village c'est avec d'énormes difficultés qu'ils arrivent à se décoller.

Il se tourne alors vers le vieillard qui sait parler anglais et lui hurle de dire à Iwa-chan de ne pas l'oublier, car il allait finir par revenir, il sait que le message est passé quand l'autre garçon commence à lui rouler le patin du siècle devant tout le monde, mais il s'en fout du regard des autres, car pour l'instant tout ce qu'il veut c'est profiter de ce dernier contact.

* * *

« Bon, j'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup de choses à nous raconter »

Mattsun hoche de la tête pour approuver.

C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté et en état de déshydratation avancée qu'il avait fini par quitter le village et ouais il y avait beaucoup de choses à raconter, mais le plus important pour le moment était de trouver comment il pourrait expliquer à sa mère son envie subite d'aller vivre en pleine jungle.

* * *

 _Hey, les gens comment vas la vie, bien j'espère._

 _J'espère aussi que vous avez apprécié un petit peu cet OS, je souhaite avoir pu faire sourire au moins l'un ou l'une d'entre vous. Pour la petite histoire j'ai commencé ce texte en août dernier, ouais j'ai mis dix mois pour l'écrire, faut avouer aussi que je suis une pro de la procrastination donc c'est tout à fait normal que cela ait mit autant de temps._

 _En tout cas si vous avez une quelconque remarque/critique à faire, je suis preneuse, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._  
 _À plus dans le bus (pourquoi j'ai toujours envie de dire cela),_  
 _Harii_

 _PS : pour les éventuelles reviews anonymes (on ne sait jamais) j'y répondrais sur le tumblr harii-is-moody._


End file.
